Security Lost, Strength Found
by SweetieLove
Summary: Iris learns to be strong as she sheds off "Dollie" to become "Iris" in order to live for their child. Phoenix x Iris, Mild Mia x Diego. Set in AU. Written for the PW Kink Meme.


**Prompt**: I wanna see pre3-1!Iris bear college!Phoenix's kid. _AND HAVE FEENIE FIND OUT WHY "DOLLIE" NEVER CALLED BACK FOR NINE MONTHS. _Yep, ol' Iris called the day of the birth to tell Phoenix. BONUS if the kid is a boy. DOUBLE BONUS if Phoenix is happy and names the son "Gregory Ulric Wright." FIRSTBORN if Mia is busy giving birth to Diego in the next bed over in the hospital. SECONDBORN if you have Mia scream to Diego "YOU DID THIS TO ME! IF WE HAD WAITED, THIS WOULD NEVER HAD HAPPENED!" THIRDBORN if Diego replies "C'mon, kitten, just push. Push like you're winning the case!"  
FOURTHBORN if the Miego spawn kid is a girl.

**Author's Notes:** I had too much fun writing for this prompt. Whoever posted this on the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme deserves a medal. :D

* * *

**Security Lost, Strength Found**

* * *

Iris was never a strong woman.

Ever since she was young, she always depended on somebody who will be strong for her. Iris looked to her Mom whenever the students of Kurain sneered upon her and her sister's inability to connect to the other world. She soon learned to look upon Dahlia when their father took them away from their home. She cried on Dahlia's shoulder when they left the village, and she cried even harder when she was dropped off in the mountain. Trusting her instincts, she learned to depend on Sister Bikini, like a mother, in her heart as she served in the temple.

But Iris knew that it wasn't long before she had that sense of security be taken away from her. She had to learn to stand on her own two feet. She bravely volunteered to leave the temple and travel to the city where she will retrieve the necklace that may save her sister's life from further harm.

It wasn't easy travelling alone and getting to mingle with crowds of strangers in a whole new place. Step by step, she studied the new environment she was in. She soon met the boy Dahlia was talking about as she got a hold as to what her schedule and lessons were. Day by day, she asked for the necklace, all the while getting to know this Phoenix Wright her sister came to stumble upon. Moment by moment, she was falling in love with the art student and she felt that sense of security when she was with him.

But young love is so fickle. And Iris learned that the hard way when she heard the doctor say those words after her morning check-up.

"Congratulations, my dear. You're bearing a child."

"I'm... I'm pregnant?" She asked, dreading the answer even though it was evident by the doctor's face that the news was definitely true.

"Yes, dear," confused at the girl's expression, she asked, "Is it unexpected?"

Iris nodded, not knowing what to say.

Having lost that sense of security from Feenie, she ran back home, back to Sister Bikini, back to her place of security. Tears and hugs welcomed Iris once Sister Bikini got hold of the news. She was understanding of her situation and helped her settle down in the Temple, away from students' prying eyes. Iris didn't answer any of his calls or messages or letters when he got desperate. She didn't want to be a burden to him. She wanted to face this with Sister Bikini where she was secure from all the uncertainties in the world.

But nine months changed her view of the world. She shouldn't be depending on anyone now. She was carrying life inside of her, a beautiful symbol of their love.

A small creature who had no one to depend on but Iris. Iris now had a large bump on her belly and it was the right time for Feenie to know before it was too late. She got her cellphone and called Feenie up. He answered on the first ring.

"Dollie?"

"Hello Feenie."

"Dollie! I've missed you! Where were you the past nine months? Are you alright?"

"I...I'm sorry, Feenie," she felt herself tearing up, but this was no time for tears, "I hope you forgive me."

"Forgive you for what, Dollie? You didn't do anything dangerous, did you?"

"I... I'm pregnant, Feenie. I'm s-s-sorry I d-didn't tell y-y-you earlier." She was fully sobbing now, letting the tears flow from her face. There was a pause in their conversation. For a while, Iris thought that he was going to leave her when she heard a scream of joy.

"I'm going to be a father, Dollie?

Iris wanted to say yes when she felt something tug at her belly.

Her water broke. She screamed for help as she felt immense pain flood through her.

She held onto the phone as Sister Bikini called for help from the other students to call an ambulence. Minutes felt like hours as Iris tried to breathe. She heard sirens pierce the peaceful atmosphere of Hazakura. Everything around her blurred as she tried to be strong and not give in to the painful contractions. Images swayed back and forth in her mind as she controlled her breathing. There was scenery, then a place filled with white. Was she in a hospital now? Iris wasn't so sure herself. She felt herself laid carefully on a bed as a nurse instructed her to maintain her breathing, as pushing will come later.

She turned her head to the side to see another girl, somewhat older than her with brown hair, giving birth as a guy with chocolate-colored skin (her lover perhaps?), cooed out words of encouragement to her.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME! IF WE HAD WAITED, THIS WOULD NEVER HAVE HAPPENED!" The girl screamed. For a woman who was giving birth, Iris was surprised that she could still scream with that much power.

"C'mon, kitten, just push. Push like you're winning the case!" replied her lover. He held her hand as the girl screamed out in labor.

Meanwhile, Iris was having trouble herself. Nurses had already started to gather around her. She was getting scared but the pain was searing and she knew it was only a matter of time before she had to undergo through that herself.

"Alright, then. Try to be careful with yourself. We don't want to push you or the baby too hard, alright?" Iris nodded at the doctor's words. She was nervous and her heart was beating fast. _Can I do this?_ she thought. _Can I really do this?_ Just as when she was having second thoughts, she felt something strong, but gentle, hold her hand. She looked up and her eyes teared up as she saw Feenie brush her hair with his hand. "Be strong, Dollie." He said. "How did you find me here?" She replied.

"Somebody told me through the phone." He smiled and kissed her forehead before saying, "Hang in there, Dollie. You can do this." It was all she needed for that moment. She clasped her hand in his as she let out a sharp cry. She was pushing all that she could. Heart pounding and blood racing through her veins, Iris grit her teeth, letting the tears flow out.

"A little more, dear. Just a little more."

She screamed as she heard the soft cries of a baby resonate through the room. Another scream followed as another cry of a newly-born baby echoed around the room.

"I love you, Dollie" Iris felt her Feenie kiss her forehead. The doctor gave the small bundle, all cleaned and clothed up, to her Feenie. "Congrats, Mr. Wright. It's a boy. You must be proud." Iris smiled in delight as Feenie handed their baby boy to her. "What do you want to call him, Feenie?"

The father was surprised. "Uh... me?"

"Yes, Feenie. What do you want to call our child? I don't mind any name." He thought for a while before saying, "How about Gregory? Gregory Ulric Wright?"

"It sounds poetic. I love it."

"Gee, I'm a father? I can't believe it, Dollie!"

Iris smiled and, again, looked at the bed beside her.

"Looks like I have two kittens to take care of now, don't I?" purred the dark man. He was carressing the child as the brunette, clearly tired from her labor, looked up and raised her arms to hold the baby. "A girl, Armando?"

"Yes, Kitten. A beautiful baby girl, just like you." He transferred the small child in the brunette's arms as she called for her mother. The brunette smiled at her child and, involuntarily, looked at the bed beside her to see Iris smiling at them. She smiled and tilted her head at Iris as she proceeded in naming their child.

Iris stared at the small bundle of joy in her arms. "It's time for me to be strong. It's time for me to start anew," she whispered to herself. "Feenie" she called out and saw him turn his head towards her.

"I'm not Dollie, anymore, Feenie. I'm Iris and I'm going to be strong for this family, from now on."

Iris didn't remember what happened next. All she knew was in that moment, she wasn't depending on anyone to be strong for her. She was going to be strong for herself, for Feenie, and for their beloved Gregory Ulric Wright.


End file.
